


Tuesday #66

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's Tuesday, Mystery Spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: The brothers called you in when they were working a case at the Mystery Spot – and then Sam found himself stuck in a time-loop...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Tuesday #66

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but I figured it'd be nice to dust off a few of my old pieces and let them shine in the light <3
> 
> I love you all!

“Isn’t this morning just amazing? We got here early and scored free chocolate syrup.” You dove into your pancake stack not bothering to wait for the boys meals. Despite enjoying yourself, you kept an ear out and listened to Sam explain how he was stuck in a time loop. 

Swallowing the latest bite, you pointed your fork in Sam’s direction. “So Dean dies and then your loop restarts?” 

Sam glanced at his brother and sighed. “Every time.” 

“Well, that’s just rude.” You scoffed. Sam frowned and watched as you sipped on your hot coffee.

“Trust me, you don’t want to be on either end of whatever this is.” 

“Well, yes but-“ You reached across the table for the chocolate syrup sitting on the edge, wiggling your fingers as it was out of reach until Dean passed it over when the waitress brought the other two breakfast plates. The blonde tucked into his ‘Tuesday Special’ while Sam still stared at you waiting for the end of your sentence. 

“But it feels like favouritism. A loop that always restarts when Dean dies, like why can’t it be something that I do. For example when I drizzle chocolate over my pancakes?” 

You made your point by squeezing the bottle over the breakfast with a generous serving of sweetness. Squinting at Sam challengingly, you managed to get a smile out of wound-up moose that turned into a soft laugh. 

Suddenly, Dean groaned to your side. “Hey, ‘sugar queen’ your chocolate fountain is dripping off the plate.” 

“Oh crap!” 

You jerked your hand back when you realised that your pancakes were now soaking in chocolate. Usually, it would make you sick but then you wondered why breakfast wasn’t just dessert. Casually shrugging it off, you returned to your food about to take the next bite when your wrist hit the syrup bottle which uncapped and poured itself into Dean’s lap. 

With a yelp, the famed hunter jumped out of his seat, tripped over the ‘slippery area’ floor sign, lost his balance in the spin and proceeded to hit his head on the table that you and Sam were sitting on - landing on the ground with a thud.

The whole diner fell silent, stunned by what had just occurred. Then the head waitress leapt into action and phoned for the medics. 

“Sam...” You called softly. “Did I just-?” You could hardly string the words together as you stared at the blood pooling around the body. Sam’s mouth hung open.

“Kill Dean? Yeah, I think you did.” 

In all his Tuesday’s, you had never been directly responsible for the event. 

**_It was the heat of the moment..._ **

“Rise and shine, Sammy!”

Sam’s eyes bolted open and he sat up in a cold sweat. Dean was lacing up his shoes on the bed (again) while bopping his head to the beat on the radio. 

“Dude, Asia.” He grinned, swinging his legs over the edge and cranking up the volume.

Their motel door opened and you walked in, setting your packed bags by the door. Dean disappeared behind the bathroom door and you huffed when the keys to the Impala weren’t in the bowl by the door like normal. 

“Dean, keys?”

“Kitchen!” Dean called back from the shower. You scanned the motel bench top and spotted the silver by the refrigerator. You quickly swiped it up and made your way to the door, a small spring in your step from the music when you noticed the second brother still under the covers. 

“Come on, Sammy. The diner opens in half an hour and they’re giving the first ten customers a free bottle of chocolate syrup.”

You grabbed your bags and made headed over to the car while Sam’s heart pounded. He had rushed them to get breakfast yesterday which led you to winning the freebie that then caused a freak accident killing Dean. 

That’s when Sam made a decision - there would be no more versions of Tuesday where they get to the diner earlier than they needed.


End file.
